


星光(番外)

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 番外后续，🍬，微虐心，🚗，观看愉快～





	星光(番外)

在湊崎紗夏第二十次发出叹气声后，坐她旁边的林娜琏终于忍不出翻起了白眼。

「不是我说，你还是我认识的那个湊崎吗？当年不管什么训练你都是冲在最前面，听说你现在在延世大学读书了？舒坦日子过多了吧你，好不容易来找我半天说不出一句话，大姐我很忙的好吧，一大家子等着吃饭呢，不像您有了大靠山可以安安稳稳地退圈陪读走向美好生活」

林娜琏是湊崎认识了十年的老朋友，只比湊崎大一岁，却是那时候整个训练营里铁打的排名一位。湊崎记得自己一直都特别喜欢欧尼嘴里的那对大兔牙，原因大概是绷住脸一本正经只顾着完成任务的林娜琏过于可怕，日复一日的魔鬼训练像大山一样压得小湊崎喘不过气来，私下欧尼常常大笑露出的那对洁白兔牙便弥足珍贵。

此后分离多年见面次数寥寥无几，当年的深厚情谊却不会轻易割断。

身边满脸嫌弃的林娜琏一如往昔，嘴里狠狠骂着因为粗心受伤的自己，手上温柔的包扎动作却丝毫不减，嘴硬心软即使过了这么久都一点也没变，湊崎在神游间扬起了嘴角。

「湊崎紗夏，你搞什么，你再不说话我把你扔出去了啊你信不信」

「欧尼，唉，我太难了……」

「说不说」

湊崎憋到现在都说不出口的原因其实很简单，周子瑜那张面无表情的禁欲脸又出现在她脑中，说实话湊崎心知肚明自己是哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出，种什么因结什么果，周子瑜的阴影是她造成的，哪怕并非自己本意却终究覆水难收。

她们在一起大半年了，湊崎紗夏觉得自己大概是上辈子拯救了银河系才可以遇见周子瑜。

在她孤身一人后，她像从天而降的神女般突然出现在她身前，把流浪犬一样落魄的自己捡回家里，她在陌生环境里日夜惴惴不安，周子瑜最后却不仅没有报复折磨带给她那么多恶劣伤害的凶手，反而放下芥蒂，选择相爱。

走过了秋收冬藏，在乍暖还寒的三月两人终于迎来崭新的生活。因为周子瑜，一切有了可能。从有记忆起湊崎就一直在朝不保夕打打杀杀中度过，二十多年时光，哪怕如今的她有了平凡人一生都不会经历的所有，可对校园的渴望依旧未曾消失，她万万没想到自己有一天竟然真的可以进入那么高不可攀又神圣的高等学府学习。

何其有幸。

山穷水尽疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。湊崎紗夏在周子瑜身边度过了人生中最安稳的春天。

可惜春意盎然并没有出现在所有方面。

起初湊崎未曾在意，毕竟全新生活带来的新奇体验着实有趣而又强烈。可随着二人日常生活的持续，湊崎渐渐发现了女朋友的问题。

周子瑜毫不动情，对，在性-事上。

她们盖过一床被子，躺过一个浴缸，早上为赖床的对方穿过衣服，夜里给撒娇的女友吹过头发，然而周子瑜清明透彻的眼神从未改变过。湊崎曾在恋人指尖划过自己头皮的时候全身发麻，下一刻腿间的湿意便如约而至，一起躺进被里后她再也忍受不住，侧身双臂环起周子瑜，蹭着对方柔软略大的耳朵撒娇，求欢意味十分明显，得到的回应却也不过是被揽住了一只胳膊，结局自然是某人心怀失望地落寞睡去。

湊崎不知道周子瑜的性冷感算什么，但她隐约意识到一定与自己脱不了干系，所以她更加没有勇气去捅开那一层窗户纸。

现在的周子瑜就像一只小龟，背上是厚厚的保护壳，她受过伤害后缩进里面躲着不出来，你要越是敲她，她就会藏得越深，所以你只能用最真诚的方式来让她感觉到温暖舒服然后自己伸出来。

她心里的隔阂在周子瑜生日那天达到顶峰。

这是她们认识后周子瑜过的第一个生日，于情于理湊崎都想把自己送给恋人，毫无保留。鉴于女友以往的表现，湊崎决定放下脸面来色诱周子瑜，尽管骨子里的保守害羞让她整整一天都吊着一颗心忐忑不安。那晚她喝了很多酒，一直黏在周子瑜身上缠着她不放，恋人脖颈发间散发出来的幽香穿透一切深入进她的胸腔，长久以来的爱意和委屈混杂在一起开始从那颗沉沉跳动的心脏流至湊崎全身，她感觉到熟悉的湿意同时出现在了眼里身下。周子瑜怎么也撇不开身上挂着的醉犬，只得像连体婴一样挪去浴室。对方给看起来醉醺醺的自己脱掉衣服，湊崎余光看到周子瑜在扫上那片已经沾上水渍的布料后愣了下神，她闭起眼睛努力忍住上涌的羞耻心，继续着撒酒疯者的无知无畏。光滑的肌肤不停在碰触对方身体，那些掩盖于醉酒下的试探诱惑一幕幕上演，湊崎开始无比庆幸自己的演技。最后她赤裸着身子探脚吻上了周子瑜的唇瓣，那人依旧毫无反应，瞳孔里的清澈透亮却仿佛一面巨大的镜子，照醒了湊崎已经略显意识模糊的大脑，自己满脸潮红，眼神迷离，赤身裸体，对方面无表情，眼神清醒，穿戴整齐。湊崎转身在喷头洒下的热水里释放出自己瞬间汹涌而至的眼泪，罢了……罢了……何必呢……都是自己的错…………

第二天初升的太阳如往常般毫无变化，她们没有冷战，没有对峙，亦没有交谈，湊崎紗夏的心也一天天地沉了下去。

不是非得做-爱，只是过于在意。

就像猫咪喜欢抓挠着毛线球玩闹，它不是必须得抓挠，它只不过是迷恋爪子里的那个毛线球。

周子瑜就是她的毛线球。

「呜呜呜呜呜……她太禁欲了……欧尼……我怎么办啊」

「……………………」

林娜琏的表情精彩到在湊崎眼皮子底下转了个圈儿，本来想笑的，但她深知湊崎极易害羞的本性，能跑到自己面前说这事儿，看来是深受其害走投无路。

「唔……那个……这其实也不是什么大事……诶……一次都没有过吗」  
「哭了…………」  
「试过色诱吗…………一般如果不是真的生理缺陷和心理障碍的话刺激到位了也差不多可以的吧…………」  
「……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……没用……」  
「那就要不去医院看看呢…………」  
「……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……」

湊崎这孩子真的在哭，林娜琏在她声音变化的瞬间察觉到了这个事实。她印象里的湊崎其实不是爱哭鼻子的人，少年时期经历过那么多折磨后，眼泪这种东西早就离她们远去了。可如今湊崎却趴在她的肩头哭出了声，她转念意识到或许整件事情并不是那么简单，每个人都有难言之隐，湊崎不说，她也无意追问。她只是无比心疼此刻的湊崎，就像俞定延曾经说过的，湊崎真的是很积极的朋友，这样的朋友哭起来会更让人心疼，做任务的时候看到湊崎哭是她最感到心痛的。时隔多年，她们从黑暗走向光明，再度落泪的湊崎紗夏足以让林娜琏心痛难忍。

「紗夏，没事的，别哭了，都这么大了怎么还哭鼻子呢，欧尼会心疼的」

「……嗯……欧尼……你帮我……个忙吧……」

湊崎打着哭嗝说话，抬起头来的双眼通红，她却知道，记忆里的孩子回来了，果然是当年那个永远积极向上的湊崎啊。

「嗯哼？你说，要让我干什么」  
「帮我拿一些……可以保持住神智清醒……的强效性-药……再帮我……组个局……就这两天……欧尼准备好通知我」  
「等等，湊崎，你不是不知道你要求的这种药对女生身体是会有很大伤害的……」  
「欧尼别管了……帮我这一次好不好」  
「好吧，那你注意一点」  
「嗯，欧尼放心吧」

湊崎紗夏的人生字典里是没有后退放弃这一栏的，哪怕从少不经事的要一直往前冲过渡为如今的要珍惜当下，沉淀在她身体里的积极乐观都从未曾改变过。

湊崎在三天后坐进了林娜琏事先安排好的包房里，开始和一堆认识的不认识的朋友们喝得热火朝天。

中途她俩走去了隔壁房间，林娜琏接过湊崎递过来的手机打给周子瑜，手机的主人就站在身边，眼神清明得过分，完全不似已经喝过酒。她电话里告诉对方湊崎被许久未见的朋友们灌了酒喝多了，她赶紧来的话还没说出口，手机那边便传来周子瑜略显急切的声音，啊，紗夏欧尼没有事吧，在哪里，我马上到。这人还是很爱湊崎的，亲耳确认到的事实让林娜琏安心起来，她报上地址后便挂断了电话。

「她马上到，真的要这么做吗，她可以喝酒吧」  
「可以的，辛苦欧尼了这次，之后请你吃饭」

然后湊崎就喝下了林娜琏早已准备好的性-药。

周子瑜赶来的时候湊崎已经感觉到自己有些发热了。要带走聚会重要人物的家属被几个明显喝多的人纠缠住，担心是欧尼朋友的周子瑜不得不接过对方一杯一杯送上来的酒水一饮而尽。林娜琏在接收到湊崎的眼神示意后快步走上前开始扮演起自己的角色。

一切顺利，十分钟后周子瑜背着湊崎走出了包房。

湊崎此刻觉得之前没让周子瑜去考个驾照真是失策。药效已经真正开始发作，无限放大的燥热让人忍不住想要扭动起身体，偏偏前座的司机正襟危坐，湊崎只好趴进周子瑜怀里借着醉酒隐藏逐渐陌生的自己，却没想到与恋人零距离接触会带给她更多的刺激。

幸好离家很近。

等到达目的地下车后，湊崎感觉自己连站都站不稳了，小年下皱皱眉头，什么也没说，背起她从院里走回了两人卧室。

「子子……」  
「欧尼怎么了」  
「难受……我想洗澡……」  
「欧尼刚才喝酒的时候怎么没想到现在会难受，路都走不了，欧尼是喝了多少」  
「不是的……我错了…………去洗澡好不好嘛……」

湊崎像只小宠物一样蹭在周子瑜胸前撒娇，她很不好受，药效比她想象的要更强烈，她知道自己大概是已经湿透了，身下黏滑一片的触感非常不舒服，从没有过的陌生感觉让湊崎紧紧抱住了身前的恋人。

她是她今晚的救赎。

「欧尼你…你是不是不舒服？」

变化过于明显，湊崎淋浴以后的身体呈现出不自然的粉红，她的眸子里盈满水雾，双颊绯红，饱满的胸部不正常地挺立着，下身似乎从未干爽过。

周子瑜再迟钝木讷也肯定会意识到什么。

「唔……恩……难受……很难受……可能是被人下药了」

「啊？？？」

周子瑜震惊的语气让湊崎心里一颤。如果可以的话，自己又何苦这样。身体几个特殊部位的难受异常清晰，湊崎开始庆幸自己不是普通人，优秀的身体素质不会使她在此刻过于失态。

可毕竟湊崎还是人。

「……子子……回房间吧……」

湊崎还真不敢再被周子瑜扛到背上，身下前所未有的湿滑感觉不知怎么就让湊崎想到了存在于森林边缘的连绵沼泽地，她连走动都不敢大幅度迈腿，慢慢腾腾挪动着大概比乌龟快不了多少。

周子瑜跟在她身后心情复杂。

怎么形容呢，那是一种火烧般的焦灼，湊崎感觉自己全身上下都着起了一团烈火，越燃越旺，似乎有双无形的手在自己身边不停加着干柴，嘴巴渴得要命，明明唾液还在不停分泌出来自己却更加难捱，胸前的两团涨得发疼，仿佛必须得有人大力揉捏下去才可以舒缓胀痛，腿间从刚才起就愈发空虚难忍，好像不找到点什么东西填入进去马上整个下半身都会异常难受酸麻起来。

这是湊崎从未曾体会领略过的异样感觉。

有一缕清醒的意识一直偏安一隅存在于湊崎脑中，使她可以更加清晰地了解到自己当前的状况。

太羞耻了。

湊崎二十四年的人生中经历过太多丢脸出丑狼狈的时候，可像现在这样控制不了自己身体放肆扭动的情况还是第一次。

特别是在周子瑜面前，虽然之前已经想过很多也克服过很多念头，但真到了这一刻，湊崎还是怕了，人最深的恐惧来源于未知。

湊崎完全不清楚事情接下来会有什么走向。

「子……子……难受」  
「我知道」  
「…………子子……子……子……」  
「欧尼这么想要吗」  
「帮帮我……子子……」  
「紗夏欧尼知道的，我没做过，所以不太清楚，要不您先示范一遍，做得好的话我就可以学着紗夏欧尼您做了」

湊崎在听到这一长串话后反应了好一会儿才明白她是要让自己动手。这孩子还是这么腹黑。

啊？！自己动手，在她面前？所以周子瑜是要亲眼看着她自-慰吗…………

湊崎忍不住朝对方靠了过去，周子瑜比她快多了，一下从床边站起身，抱着胳膊似笑非笑地盯着她。

这样的小年下太可怕了。

可是湊崎还有什么别的选择吗……

她也只能靠坐回床头，闭上眼睛动作起来。

「紗夏欧尼还盖什么被子，遮住了的话要我怎么观摩学习」

湊崎明显感觉到自己下身涌出了一股液体。这身子真是敏感得要死。

周子瑜站在床边，视线里的欧尼半躺在床上，她突然就想到了那个偷食苹果的夏娃。欧尼紧闭着双眼，整张脸红得像是可以滴出血来，下唇被主人狠狠咬着，上唇瓣已经充血发肿，两边的小耳朵同样透红，额头鼻尖鬓角脖颈上都是晶莹的汗珠，她的一只手停留在胸前高耸处，按捏揉搓着自己的乳-房和乳-尖，另一只手伸直到下身，摸索进腿间缓慢动作起来，再往下一双比筷子粗不了多少的细腿和小巧精致的脚丫笔直地绷紧在一起微微颤抖着。

美艳绝伦，妩媚性感，万分诱惑。

这样的湊崎紗夏，幸好只会展现于自己眼前。

周子瑜迈步凑到湊崎耳边，轻轻投放下了一颗足以炸断湊崎所有脑回路的炸弹。

「紗夏欧尼您知道您现在的模样有多淫-荡下贱吗？」

成群的候鸟从头顶掠过飞向了远方，街上的行人熙熙攘攘却从不驻足停留片刻，她看到那些熟悉又陌生的大孩子们从街角处走向自己，下一刻的命运清晰可见。

「湊崎紗夏你知道你的样子有多下贱吗！」

不！！！我不是下贱！！！我……我……我只是不知道该怎么办，该做什么才好…………为什么要这样对我………………

远处高大厚重的古老钟楼被人敲响起来，轰鸣的巨响声由远及近响彻天际，直击至灵魂深处。

湊崎的大脑瞬间一片空白，半晌后才找回了自己丢失的意识。

恩，我真贱。

她抽出沾满自己体液的手指看了一眼。

想不到人生中第一次性-高-潮是自己给自己的，还是在恋人眼睁睁的观看之下，能不下贱吗。

湊崎的神色说明了一切。

周子瑜开始担心起来，她只是想给欧尼更多的刺激和快感，同时也想测试一下自己，只是现在看来并未如她所愿，湊崎好像是被刺激过了头……

欧尼，我终于有反应了……  
你是我最亲近的人，为了你，我还有什么不能做的呢……

周子瑜俯身靠了过去。

不料却被湊崎躲开了。

「不要……」  
「嗯？欧尼怎么了」  
「不要……子子不要这样……」  
「欧尼，乖，会很舒服的」  
「不要不要不要……」  
「……为什么？欧尼不喜欢吗」  
「脏，不要……」  
「……都洗过澡了，没事的」  
「不要……就是脏……子子不要」  
「欧尼你确定不要吗」  
「嗯」

周子瑜直起身后有点生气，湊崎的固执真的让她无所适从。明明自己都没在意，偏偏她还晃着小脑袋一个劲儿地拒绝自己。能怎么办，她只好转身决定去卫生间好好洗一洗手。

右手却被拉住了。

不仅被拉住，还被含入了温暖的口腔。

周子瑜回头看见了足以让自己此后铭记一生的画面。

她的紗夏欧尼跪坐在床上略微抬头仰视着自己，两只手死死抓着自己的右手腕，她赤裸的肌肤经过高潮后越发晶莹，此刻在灯光直射下那一道道疤痕却异常刺眼，她认出来的就有枪伤，烧伤，刀伤，箭伤，还有很多她不认识的狰狞凸起点缀在欧尼身上，这人身上无法完全愈合的久远疤痕比自己身上的伤痕多太多了，她张大嘴巴含着自己的半只手，过多的异物撑满她的双颊使她看起来像是一只刚刚收集满储备食物的小松鼠，她甚至感觉到她的小舌头开始尽力地舔舐起自己骨节分明的手指。最关键的是，湊崎琥珀色透明的眼睛里填满了比以往更加浓烈千倍万倍的深情，两行清泪从她湿润的眼角慢慢滑落至自己手背，留在脸上的那两道水痕闪着微光。

周子瑜觉得那些热泪肯定是瞬间就从手背肌肤渗透进了自己的静脉血管，然后飞速流动回心脏，开始腐蚀自己的整块心肌。

要不然，怎么会感觉到心在流血呢。

这是两人重逢后周子瑜第一次这么难受。

她终于在片刻间茅塞顿开。

莫名其妙的醉酒，突如其来的性药，干脆果断的拒绝……

湊崎紗夏，谁允许你这么卑微的……

你是我的星光啊，紗夏欧尼，是你给了当时的我希望与光明的，难道我们在一起后你反而忘了吗……

过去是不会改变的，过好现在和未来不就好了吗？

也是，都怪我，是我的错，我明明知道你想要什么却退缩了，是我害怕了，对不起，欧尼，我不知道会把你逼到这种地步的……欧尼……对不起……

周子瑜想要抽出自己的手，她不需要这些，至少是在此刻，欧尼前所未有的低姿态让她痛心疾首，满腔悔意。

湊崎却抓得更紧了。

「……我……欧…欧尼……没必要这样的，真的，先让我出来好吗……」

「子…子……呜呜呜……你是…是生气了吗……对…对不起……我不是……那个意思……你别走……好吗……别丢下我一个人……别离开我……我弄干净了……就用

………………

「够了！！！紗夏欧尼，你到底是怎么了，就因为没有和你上床就把你吓到这种地步吗？过去的那些忘掉就好了，欧尼自己也说要珍惜当下却还总想着以前干什么……我是欧尼的恋人不是吗，欧尼在我面前这么卑微是想让我把自责内疚心疼难过的痛苦都感受一遍吗？」

「啊……啊……不是的……子子……」

「是，是我做错了，我不该逃避退缩，让欧尼担惊受怕，是我的错，欧尼，对不起」

周子瑜第二次跪倒在湊崎紗夏眼前。

湊崎赶紧下床去扶他。

「你先起来……子子，好好的这是干嘛……我又没有怪你……道什么歉……」

「欧尼，你懂我的感受了吗」

年下穿着鞋站在她身前高出了小半个头，一脸严肃。湊崎突然就笑了，像是早春初融的山间冰雪，所有的温暖纷至沓来，汇聚成一汪美好甘甜同时又清澈见底的春水。

她踮起光脚尖，双臂环住周子瑜脖颈吻了上去。

周子瑜的胳膊顺势搂住她纤瘦的腰肢。

她们密不可分地拥吻在一起。

湊崎身上太热了，药效显然还没过去，周子瑜在热吻中把她压倒在床上，伸手覆上她越发变大硬挺起来的乳-房，然后将一个个深红色的吻痕印到她凹陷出完美弧度的锁骨之上。

「唔……啊……啊哈……子…子……啊」

台南人的手指很长，终于插入进去是与自己动手完全不同的快感，湊崎舒服地发出了几乎毫无克制的呻吟声音。

「嗯，欧尼，我在」

周子瑜不敢太过用力，女孩子的第一次应该是温柔再温柔的，她想给欧尼最完美的体验。

于是年下从年上脖颈处慢慢一路向下吻了过去，越过沟壑，爬过山丘，滑过斜坡，穿过平原，即将抵达终点的时候，却被年上的手拦住了。

「啊哈……啊……子……今天……别……啊……真的……不行……啊哈啊…………下次……下次好吗……」  
「……好吧……欧尼要说话算数」  
「嗯……啊……」

周子瑜又原路返回，同时加快了右手动作的频率，她明显感觉出湿滑的甬道已经拓宽，于是她将中指伸进去和原先的食指一起深入抽插起来。

偏偏还腹黑地不堵某人的嘴，湊崎愈发响亮的呻吟声环绕在整间屋子里，魅惑婉转，勾起了周子瑜的全部欲念。

被压在身下的紗夏欧尼真的好软。

「啊哈……子…子……快点……啊……」

「啊……不行了……子……轻点……」

「呜呜呜呜……子…子……会坏的……」

「……哈……求求你了……呜呜呜」

「……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……」

结果就是湊崎紗夏很没出息的被周子瑜操-哭了。

饶是有着一副身经百战的好身体，却依旧难逃在床上被手无缚鸡之力的小年下操-哭的命运，湊崎在回过神来后欲哭无泪，太丢脸了，今晚在周子瑜面前真是要把身为欧尼的脸都丢光了……不是……自己什么时候这么爱哭了……万一被娜琏欧尼她们知道真是再也没脸见人了…………

「欧尼是在走神吗」  
「哪有……我心里只有子子的～」  
「嗯，我知道，那欧尼记得我最讨厌什么事吗」  
「啊？什么？」  
「欧尼没有什么要向我交代的吗」  
「交代？」  
「欧尼今晚设下这么大一个局让我钻，先是找人告诉我自己喝醉了酒甚至还说出什么被人下了药的鬼话，撒谎骗人好玩吗」  
「…………不好玩……我错了……子子……」  
「我记得和您说过的，我最讨厌别人撒谎了，更何况是紗夏欧尼您」  
「……子瑜你先别生气……我道歉……我认错……我以后再也不敢了……」  
「欧尼，做错事是得受惩罚的」  
「啊好……要怎么罚……」

湊崎刚才就已经半撑着坐起了身，此刻她看到躺在身旁的周子瑜也坐了起来，背后垫上枕头靠在床头正朝着自己微笑。

对，就是微笑，人畜无害的那种温柔体贴的笑意。

「欧尼趴上来吧」  
「哈？趴什么……」  
「做错事的孩子们不是都会被脱掉裤子打屁股吗，欧尼正好还省了一个步骤」

……  
是她幻听了吗？子瑜要做什么？？

湊崎从生下来到现在受过无数毒打责罚，却从未有过打屁股这一项。印象里最接近的好像是有一次在训练营里没有完成好任务，几个人被打到两条腿背面全部青肿起来，屁股自然而然也遭了殃，但也只是捎带。

所以现在是自己这个杀过人放过火的前黑帮混混要被从小品学兼优的学生女友按在腿上像孩子一样被打屁股？

天照大神，紗夏做错了什么要被这样对待……太难堪了……以后在子瑜面前怎么抬得起头来……

「子子……换一种好不好……」

湊崎瘪起嘴巴，小脸皱成了一团，她蹭到周子瑜脖颈处用小爪子挠上她的胳膊，像只正冲着主人撒娇卖萌的小奶猫，周子瑜感觉自己心里被抓得痒痒的，她的整颗心都笑得荡漾起来，欧尼好可爱哦，她差点崩不住面部表情。

「不要，是欧尼做错事那惩罚自然应该我说了算」

湊崎还是妥协了，在周子瑜面前她的两种选择似乎都只能变成一种，yes or yes。

她是她深爱的恋人，没什么大不了的。

湊崎跪立起来，伏下身子后把小脑袋埋进了自己的臂弯里，决定做一只缩头乌龟。

今晚的紗夏欧尼也太可爱太软萌太乖巧了吧，周子瑜情不自禁地就想欺负她，看着她为自己动情为自己害羞为自己哭出声，好像有点腹黑又恶劣诶，啧啧啧。

趴在自己身上的欧尼正微微颤抖，周子瑜只看着她圆乎乎的后脑勺就温柔地笑出了酒窝，她伸出右手搭上欧尼的裸背，然后左手开始一下又一下地轻抚起眼前那两团白皙细腻的臀肉。

「欧尼一句话都不说吗」  
「……诶……想让我说什么」  
「身为日本人，做错事难道不应该要谦逊道歉请求责罚吗」

不是……所以我现在这么羞耻地趴子瑜你身上是为了什么…………子子怎么就好好地变成一头大灰狼了啊！！！

「呐，对不起，紗夏不应该骗子瑜大人，不应该撒谎……紗夏做错事了……请您惩罚紗夏……」  
「紗夏欧尼觉得自己应该被罚多少下呢」  
「……随便你啦……」  
「嗯？」  
「啊痛痛痛……十…十下？」

湊崎发出闷哼声，就因为说了句随便周子瑜就狠掐了一下自己的屁股……好痛喔……本来就随便你嘛干嘛非逼着自己说数……大坏蛋臭子子哼！！！

「哦？」  
「啊……二十……」

生怕惹她不开心虐待自己的小屁股，湊崎忙不迭地硬着头皮往上加数。

「啧啧」  
「呜呜呜……五十……最多了……不能再多了……」  
「紗夏欧尼这么想挨揍哦」  
「子子…………」  
「我会动手的，不过欧尼未免过于渴望了些吧，您这里渗出来的水都流我身上了……」  
「……紗夏之后给您擦……啊哈……擦…擦掉……」

！！要打就赶紧打啊喂！周子瑜你的手乱摸什么！你给我等着！！哼！我要……要是再骗你我就不姓湊崎！！！

『啪』

清脆的拍击声响起，湊崎雪白的左臀上立刻浮现出一个独属于周子瑜的掌印，五指分明，鲜红刺眼。

比想象中的疼好多，才第一下湊崎就觉得周子瑜大概是使出了全力才会造成这么强烈的痛感。她果然还有心结吧……湊崎紗夏，这都是你该去承受的呢。不知是疼痛的发散，还是突然泛起的难过，抑或是极端羞辱的意味，湊崎感觉自己又掉眼泪了……

『啪』

第二掌落在了另一片臀瓣，力度不减。

湊崎的小脑袋微微晃动着，虽然她尽全力压下了自己哭泣的呜咽声，周子瑜却还是知道她哭了，而且一定很难过。

哪有什么多少下。  
从头到尾都不过是为了让欧尼发泄而已。  
哭出来，就好了吧。

周子瑜弯下腰，凑到湊崎明显凹下去的那两个腰窝处落下了一对紫红色的吻痕。

抬起头就看见欧尼正回过头来满脸泪痕呆愣地盯着自己。

「欧尼」

是印象里极其熟悉的那个温柔声音，年下把自己转了个身，然后伸手扶起自己把自己打横抱坐进她怀里，轻柔却坚定，没有一丝迟疑。

她紧紧搂住自己的腰，然后将脑袋靠了过来，湊崎左耳边响起她温和的声音。

「欧尼，过了今晚就忘记那些什么都别想了好吗？不许怀疑我对你的爱，更不许质疑我们的未来。鱼离开水是活不下去的，你就是我永不干涸的生命之泉。みなとざきさな、愛しているよ～」

前所未有的告白，原来她什么都知道……呜呜呜呜呜呜……周子瑜你肉麻死了喔……湊崎觉得自己今晚大概是不把眼睛哭肿不罢休，她的泪水又决堤了。

周子瑜从湊崎紗夏的耳边移至侧脸，吻住刚刚滑落下来的那滴泪珠轻轻吮吸舔舐起来。

脸颊又发烫了。

下一秒湊崎抬起双臂圈住了恋人的脖颈。

「粥紫鱼，窝愛泥～」


End file.
